Von Stinkbomben und seltsamen Tränken
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Damit ihre Freunde nicht von der Schule fliegen, nimmt Hermine die ganze Schuld auf sich und muss nun bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bei Snape nachsitzen… Doch was ist das für eine schwarze Flüssigkeit, die er täglich trinken muss? Und wieso sieht er sie manchmal so seltsam an? Langsam aber sicher erkennt sie Dinge, die sie vorher nie für möglich gehalten hätte…


_Ich habe von der Seite-394-Challenge gehört und dachte mir, das mache ich auch. Also habe ich mir aus allen Harry Potter Büchern (außer eins und zwei) den jeweils zweiten Satz der Seite 394 genommen und daraus eine Geschichte kreiert. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. _

_Disclaimer:__ Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. Die folgenden Sätze gehören ganz besonders J. K. Rowling, vielleicht auch noch den Verlagen und WarnerBros – aber ganz sicher nicht mir! Ich habe sie nur verwendet. Außerdem habe ich sie besonders gekennzeichnet, indem ich sie unterstrichen habe._

S. 394, zweiter Satz:

1 /

2 /

3 „Er hat heute Abend seinen Trank nicht genommen!"

4 „Dobby hat so fest gehofft, Harry Potter wiederzusehen, Sir, und Harry Potter ist gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen, Sir!"

5 „Ich glaube, er wollte prüfen, ob ich nach Stinkbomben rieche", sagte Harry und lachte kurz auf.

6 Er schien nicht am Slytherin-Tisch in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück zu sein…

7 „Sie war hier", er berührte eine Stelle nahe seinem Herzen, „ich konnte sie spüren, sie war heiß."

_Und hier kommt nun die Geschichte, die ich daraus gemacht habe:_

**Von Stinkbomben und seltsamen Tränken**

„Seid ihr denn völlig bescheuert?", rief Hermine so laut, dass sich einige Köpfe in der Großen Halle zu ihr umdrehten.

„Nicht so laut", zischte Harry und er und Ron sahen sie warnend an.

„Ihr ward das also gestern", sagte sie nun flüsternd und funkelte die beiden wütend an. „Ihr habt die Stinkbomben in Zaubertränke losgelassen."

„War doch lustig", sagte Ron und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Das war ganz und gar nicht lustig!", keifte Hermine. Sie musste sich sehr beherrschen, nicht wieder laut zu werden. „Hannah Abbot liegt immer noch im Krankenflügel, weil sie etwas ins Auge bekommen hat!"

Da waren sie endlich, die schuldigen Gesichter der beiden, auf die Hermine schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte.

„Das war nicht so gewollt", murmelte Harry. „Wir wollten nicht, dass die Stinkbombe in ihren Zaubertrankkessel fällt..."

„Wirklich nicht", bestätigte Ron ebenfalls murmelnd.

Hermine seufzte. „Jungs, ehrlich, man könnte meinen, ihr wärt noch in der ersten Klasse. Ist euch bewusst, dass wir in drei Monaten unsere Abschlussprüfungen haben? Ein wenig mehr Erwaschensein würde da sicher nicht schaden…"

„Okay, wir versprechen, dass wir ab jetzt solchen Unsinn lassen", sagte Harry ernst und Ron nickte.

„Gut", sagte Hermine ein wenig besänftigt und wandte sich wieder ihrem Rührei zu.

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Snape die Große Halle. Er blickte noch düsterer als sonst und man hätte vermutlich an einem Thermometer ablesen können, dass es in diesem Moment um einige Grad kälter geworden war. Er funkelte jeden wütend an und marschierte dann weiter zum Lehrertisch. Als er am Goldenen Trio vorbeikam, verlangsamte er seine Schritte, grinste diabolisch und schnüffelte auffällig mit seiner großen Nase, bevor er weiter zum Lehrertisch ging.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Ron, als Snape außer Hörweite war.

„Ich glaube, er wollte prüfen, ob ich nach Stinkbomben rieche", sagte Harry und lachte kurz auf, doch ein Todesblick von Hermine brachte ihn abrupt zum Schweigen.

Hermine sah zum Lehrertisch hoch, an dem sich nun Snape auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ, mit einen Gesicht, als habe er große Schmerzen. „Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Snape ein wenig krank aussieht?", fragte sie besorgt.

Harry zuckte nur die Achseln und Ron meinte: „Das sieht er doch schon seit sieben Jahren", ohne überhaupt von seinem Essen aufgesehen zu haben.

„Vielleicht haben eure Stinkbomben ja etwas damit zu tun", zischte sie wegen der Ignoranz der beiden wütend.

Harry starrte sie entgeistert an. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht."

„Ich weiß nur, dass wenn das jemals rauskommt, ihr beide von der Schule fliegt!"

„Hä, wieso das denn?" Rons Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Weil", brachte Hermine zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, „ihr euch schon so viel im Laufe eurer Hogwarts-Zeit geleistet habt, dass diese Stinkbomben das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen."

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, wurde jedoch von Hermine sofort unterbrochen.

„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass ihr nie dafür Ärger bekommen habt, weil ihr es nicht böse meintet, und dass Dumbledore euch immer retten wird. Vergesst es. Stinkbomben sind eine mutwillige Aktion und Dumbledore kann euch da auch nicht raushelfen, denn er wäre wütend auf euch, weil ihr sein Vertrauen missbraucht habt. Außerdem ist so etwas auch Sache des Schulrates und wenn Snape herausfindet, dass ihr das wart, wird er denen solange die Hölle heiß machen, bis sie euch rauswerfen. Und vergesst nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy den Vorsitz hat, das wird euch auch nicht gerade retten!" Sie konnte genau erkennen, wie diese Erkenntnis langsam in die Gehirne der beiden vordrang, und dieses ängstliche Gesicht, das sie nun zeigten, gab Hermine ein wenig Genugtuung.

„Oh nein", flüsterte Ron. „Wenn das einer rausfindet, sind wir geliefert!"

„Ach nee", fauchte Hermine. „Ich hoffe nur, ihr wart schlau genug, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen…"

„Ja", sagte Harry fest.

„Na, dann ist ja gut!" Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein?

„Mister Potter, Mister Weasley und Miss Granger, würden Sie sich bitte augenblicklich in das Büro des Schulleiters begeben." Diese strenge Aufforderung kam von Professor McGonagall, die nun mit dünnem Mund und Armen in die Hüften gestemmt direkt hinter ihnen stand.

_Das bedeutet nichts Gutes_, wussten sie alle drei und folgten McGonagall aus der Großen Halle, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Viele ihrer Mitschüler sahen sie fragend an, doch mehr als mit den Schultern zucken, konnten die drei auch nicht.

Den ganzen langen Weg zu Dumbledores Büro wurde geschwiegen und McGonagall war die erste, die etwas sagte, indem sie das Passwort nannte. Die Wendeltreppe löste sich aus dem Boden und die vier bestiegen sie. McGonagall klopfte an die Tür, Dumbledore erwiderte „Herein", sie betraten das Büro – und der Albtraum begann.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich." Dumbledore wies ihnen höflich drei Stühle zu, die vor seinem Schreibtisch standen, doch seine sonst so freundliche Stimme strahlte heute Härte aus.

Erst als sie sich gesetzt hatten, löste sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten und trat auf sie zu. Es war Snape – sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, wie er vor ihnen die Große Halle wieder verlassen hatte – und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Triumph wider, der allen drei Gryffindors Angst einjagte. Es war nie gut, wenn Snape sich zu freuen schien.

„Wie ich heute Morgen von Professor Snape erfahren habe, gab es gestern einen kleinen Zwischenfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht, der ziemlich stinkig endete", sagte Dumbledore und sah Harry, Ron und Hermine nacheinander an. „Durch ein paar Analysezauber konnte Professor Snape am Abend feststellen, dass die Stinkbomben von Ihrem Tisch gekommen sein müssen. Folglich muss es einer von Ihnen gewesen sein."

Alle drei wurden auf der Stelle weiß wie die Wand und sahen schweigend auf den Boden. Harry und Ron aus Schuldgefühlen und Hermine, weil sie nicht wollte, dass man ihr ansah, dass sie wusste, wer es war – sie war noch nie eine gute Schauspielerin gewesen.

„Also, was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?", fragte Dumbledore.

In diesem Moment fasste Hermine einen Entschluss. Auch wenn das vermutlich das Dümmste überhaupt war, musste sie es tun, denn ohne ihre beiden besten Freunde würde sie sich verdammt einsam auf Hogwarts fühlen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, straffte die Schultern und sah ihrem Schulleiter direkt in die Augen. „Ich war es", verkündete sie fest und alle außer Snape sahen sie erstaunt an.

Für Harry und Ron war es, als ob sie wieder in ihrem ersten Schuljahr wären: Als Hermine für sie wegen der Sache mit dem Troll ihre Lehrer belogen hatte.

Einige Momente blieb es still, doch dann sagte Snape schneidend: „Waren Sie nicht, Miss Granger. Sie müssen hier nicht für Ihre Freunde lügen."

Sie sah ihn fest an. „Das können Sie nicht beweisen. Wenn ich sage, dass ich es war, dann war ich es auch!"

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Sie sich hiermit Nachsitzen bis zum Ende des Schuljahres einhandeln?"

Sie schluckte, doch sagte nicht weniger fest: „Jetzt ja."

„Miss Granger, überdenken Sie das noch einmal", ertönte nun die besorgte Stimme von McGonagall.

„Nein, ich weiß, was ich getan habe, und ich bin bereit, die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen."

Nun meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort, indem er ruhig fragte: „Warum haben Sie die Stinkbomben explodieren lassen, Miss Granger?"

Nun stockte sie zum ersten Mal und das war natürlich ein verräterisches Zeichen, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und sagte: „Weil ich auch einmal in meinem Leben etwas Verbotenes tun wollte und weil ich Professor Snapes Unterricht nicht mag." Das zweite war zwar gelogen – sie mochte seinen Unterricht sehr gerne, wenn man einmal von seinen Gemeinheiten absah – aber es machte sie glaubwürdiger, weil fast jeder in diesem Raum es nachvollziehen konnte.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Sie bleiben dabei?"

„Ja."

„Nun gut. Mister Potter und Mister Weasley, Sie können gehen."

Zuerst sah es so aus, als wollte Ron noch etwas sagen, doch Harry zog ihn mit sich. Als sie die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatten, wurde es für einige Zeit sehr still im Raum und Hermine sah nur auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Miss Granger, wie ich Ihnen schon angedroht habe", sagte Snape und Hermine wurde nun das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Heldentat bewusst, „werden Sie von jetzt an bis zum Ende des Schuljahres jeden Abend bei mir Nachsitzen. Wir fangen direkt heute an. Heute Abend um acht Uhr bei mir. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Hermine nickte, sah jedoch weiter auf ihre Schuhe.

„Und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", ergänzte er und man konnte ihm anhören, dass er darüber erfreut war.

Hermine schwieg.

„Dann können Sie ebenfalls gehen", sagte Dumbledore und Hermine verschwand so schnell, sie konnte aus dem Büro des Direktors. Ihr war ein wenig schlecht.

Unten an der Wendeltreppe warteten Harry und Ron. Es gab einen peinlichen Moment der Stille, bis sie schließlich Hermine in den Arm nahmen und „Danke" murmelten.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll", sagte Harry schuldbewusst.

„Am besten gar nichts", entgegnete Hermine müde. „Haltet einfach euer Versprechen, das ihr mir beim Frühstück gegeben habt.

Hermine stand vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro und klopfte. Auch wenn ihr Herz ein wenig schneller pochte als sonst, verspürte sie keine Angst hierherzukommen. Die Zeiten, in denen sie sich vor der Fledermaus des Kerkers gefürchtet hatte, waren vorbei. Sie empfand eher Mitleid mit ihm, weil er so ein armes „Würstchen" war.

„Herein!"

_Freundlich geht anders_, dachte sie und betrat das Büro. _Aber das kenn ich ja schon von ihm…_

„Ah, Miss Granger", sagte Snape mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die wie immer missmutig und verbittert, aber trotzdem auf unheimliche weise neutral klang. „Kommen Sie." Er zeigte auf eine Ecke des Büros, in der unzählige, schmutzige Kessel standen.

_Kessel schrubben…_, dachte sie wütend. Hermine ging darauf zu, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Sie hatte schon früh begriffen, dass Snape einen nur angreifen konnte, wenn man Gefühle zeigte, also war sie in seiner Gegenwart nahezu emotionslos geworden.

„Alle Kessel müssen glänzen, Putzlappen liegen daneben. Wie immer keine Zauberei", sagte Snape, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und begann, ein paar Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Hermine ging ohne zu Murren zu den Kesseln und begann, diese zu schrubben. Es war eine nervige und langwierige Arbeit. Sie musste ja noch nicht einmal ihren Kopf benutzen. Frustriert dachte sie an all die verlorene Zeit, die sie nun wegen der Jungs mit Kesselschrubben verbringen durfte. Sie dachte daran, wie sinnvoll man diese Zeit nutzen könnte, mit zum Beispiel Hausaufgaben oder Lernen oder Lesen. Es war wirklich frustrierend und sie hatte erst drei Kessel sauber bekommen…

„Sie finden meinen Unterricht also langweilig?"

Hermine hörte mit dem Putzen auf und sah zum Schreibtisch, an dem Snape nun nicht mehr korrigierte, sondern sie beobachtete. Was sollte sie nun sagen? Sie hatte genug vom Lügen und entschloss sich für die Wahrheit. „Nein, ich finde ihn sehr interessant und lehrreich."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Und warum haben Sie dann beim Schulleiter etwas Anderes behauptet?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie wusste, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte und im Allgemeinen eine sehr gute Menschenkenntnis besaß, daher wandte sie sich wieder den Kesseln zu und schrubbte unschuldig weiter.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie die Stinkbomben nicht geworfen haben", fuhr er fort und Hermine hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne, wagte es jedoch nicht, zu ihm zu sehen. „Potter und Weasley waren es, wer sonst, das war mir von Anfang an klar, aber wie Sie heute so schön sagten, ich kann es leider nicht beweisen. Ein Jammer, sie wären rausgeflogen." Er seufzte theatralisch. „Aber warum die perfekte Musterschülerin Hermine Granger den Kopf hinhält, ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Sind Sie wenigstens stolz auf Ihr Gryffindorverhalten?"

Langsam kam die Wut in ihr hoch, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich schnell beruhigen musste oder Snape würde freie Bahn haben. „Ich kann mir schönere Dinge vorstellen, als den Abend mit Ihnen und dreckigen Kesseln verbringen zu müssen", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Kommen Ihnen etwas schon Zweifel? Wollen wir zu Dumbledore gehen?"

Hermine gab ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Nein, danke", sagte sie und versuchte mühsam, die Wut aus ihrer Stimme zu halten.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie krank Snape in diesem Licht aussah. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe, eine noch blassere Haut als sonst und seine Haare und Augen schienen stumpf. Sofort änderte sich ihr Ausdruck, schlug von Vorwurf und Wut zu Mitleid, Sorge und Neugier um. Das blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt.

„Was starren Sie denn so?", blaffte er sie an.

„Nichts", erwiderte sie schnell und senkte den Blick wieder zu den Kesseln.

„Nun gut, sollten Ihnen irgendwann doch noch Zweifel kommen, besonders wenn Ihnen bewusst wird, dass Sie die Zeit lieber fürs Lernen verwenden sollten, sagen Sie mir nur Bescheid – ich begleite Sie gerne zu Dumbledore."

Hermine erwiderte nichts und sah weiter auf den Schmutz der Kessel.

„Am besten Sie putzen nun weiter", sagte er verächtlich und ging in einen Nebenraum. In einen kleinen Vorratsraum wie Hermine wusste.

Hermine schrubbte kräftiger als vorher und stellte sich vor, der Schmutz wäre Snape. Das war eine angenehme Vorstellung und erleichterte die Arbeit ungemein.

Als Snape zurückkam, setzte er sich nur wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und korrigierte weiter. Ewig herrschte Schweigen und die einzigen Geräusche im Raum waren das Knacken im Kamin, der Putzlappen auf den Kesseln und das Kratzen einer Feder auf Pergament. Schließlich richtete Snape sich auf und sah auf Hermine herab.

„Ich denke, das genügt für heute – den Rest können Sie morgen weiter machen", sagte er und Hermine ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und ging sogleich zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte sie höflich, aber mit sarkastischem Unterton und verließ schnell den Raum, bevor er ihr Hauspunkte abziehen konnte. Sie hatte immer noch sein krankes Gesicht vor Augen, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machte.

Die nächste Woche erschien Hermine jeden Abend bei Snape und schrubbte Kessel – sie glaubte, bald jeden Kessel in ganz Hogwarts poliert zu haben. Und jeden Abend durfte sie sich bissige Kommentare über ihre „Heldentat" anhören und wie viel besser sie doch diese Zeit für das Lernen verwenden könnte, doch schon nach einiger Zeit ließ sie das kalt – durch das eine Ohr herein, durch das andere wieder hinaus. Snape gab dann immer nach einer Weile auf, als sie nicht antwortete, und der Rest des Abends verlief immer in Schweigen, bis Snape sie entließ und sie sich mit einem sarkastischen „Gute Nacht, Professor" verabschiedete.

Einmal sah sie, wie er mit einer Philole mit schwarzer Flüssigkeit aus dem Vorratsraum zurückkam, sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und mit ekelverzerrtem Gesicht daraus trank. Doch auf Hermines Frage hatte er sie nur angeblafft, es ginge sie nichts an.

Jeder Tag verging wie der vorige und die stumpfsinnige Arbeit regte Hermine immer mehr auf, aber zu Dumbledore würde sie deshalb trotzdem nicht gehen.

Doch an diesem Freitagabend passierte etwas Unvorhergesehenes. Als Hermine an die Tür zu Snapes Büro klopfte, erhielt sie keine Antwort. Sie versuchte es dreimal, bevor sie den Schritt wagte, die Tür einfach so zu öffnen. Im Innern des Raumes brannten die Lampen – das hieß, dass er da sein musste, und tatsächlich brauchte sie nicht lange zu suchen, bevor sie ihn fand.

Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, er sei tot – er lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden in der Nähe seines Schreibtisches. Der Stuhl war umgeworfen, als habe er noch versucht, sich daran festzuhalten. Mit zwei großen Schritten war sie bei ihm auf dem Boden und drehte ihn vorsichtig herum. Er war weiß wie Schnee, aber sie konnte ihn atmen sehen.

„Professor?", versuchte sie zu sagen, doch aus ihrer Kehle drang nur ein Krächzen. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Es gab in Hogwarts einen Notfallzauber, mit dem man Madam Pomfrey alarmieren konnte – eine praktische Erfindung Dumbledores. Sie kramte schnell ihren Zauberstab heraus und konzentrierte sich. „_Subitus_", sagte sie und ein kleiner weißer Funke schoss aus dem Zauberstab und aus dem Raum. Hermine wusste, dass dieser Funke nun zu Madam Pomfrey eilen würde, welche dann gleich da sein würde. Und wenn sie zu spät käme? Nein, Hermine wollte nicht daran denken! Sie sah auf ihren Professor herunter. Wie wäre es, wenn es ihn plötzlich nicht mehr gäbe? Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen, der sie selbst erschreckte und sie hoffte inständig, dass Madam Pomfrey bald erscheinen möge.

Und dann kam sie – endlich – blickte einmal auf Snape, eilte in den Vorratsraum, kehrte mit einer weiteren Philole mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit zurück und flösste sie ihm ein.

Als der Inhalt getrunken worden war, öffnete Snape die Augen. Er sah in die Gesichter von Hermine und Madam Pomfrey, bemerkte, dass er auf dem Boden lag und wollte sich aufrichten, doch ein erneuter Schwindel überkam ihn und er wurde wieder ohnmächtig.

„Madam Pomfrey", sagte Hermine ängstlich, doch die Hexe konnte sie beruhigen.

„Keine Sorge, ihm geht's gut. Er ist nur ein wenig müde." Dann stand sie auf, holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und ließ den schlafenden Professor Snape durch eine Tür auf der rechten Seite in sein Wohnzimmer und auf das Sofa schweben, legte ihm noch eine Decke über und wandte sich Hermine zu und in ihrer Miene zeichnete sich eine Mischung aus Widerwillen und einer Es-muss-aber-sein-Haltung ab. „Ich muss wieder zurück in die Krankenstation – dort haben drei Kinder die magische Magen-Darm-Grippe. Kann ich dich bitten, noch eine Weile hierzubleiben und über ihn zu wachen – es sollte jetzt eigentlich nichts mehr sein, aber man kann nie wissen."

Hermine nickte und Madame Pomfrey verschwand wieder.

Nun war sie mit Snape allein. Es war seltsam, in seinem Wohnbereich zu sein, während er auf der Coach schlief, doch dies waren außergewöhnliche Umstände und daher in Ordnung so.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel gegenüber dem Sofa und sah sich um. Die meisten Wände waren über und über mit Bücherregalen besetzt und Hermine juckte es in den Fingern, sie sich genauer anzusehen, doch sie würde es nicht wagen – noch nicht, jedenfalls. Dann betrachtete sie wieder Snape. Er war ein gemeiner und unfairer Lehrer, doch er beherrschte sein Fach wie kein anderer und das hatte Hermine schon immer fasziniert. Jetzt im Schlaf sah er friedlich aus – fast schon freundlich – und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, was ihn so verbittert gemacht hatte.

Irgendwann bemerkte sie, wie er im Schlaf zitterte, und sie machte sich auf die Suche nach einer weiteren Decke. Sie ging durch jede angrenzende Tür, doch erst fand sie das Badezimmer, dann die Küche und zum Schluss schließlich das Schlafzimmer. Von dort holte sie seine Decke (in den Farben Slytherins – _Natürlich_, dachte Hermine die Augen verdrehend) und legte sie über den immer noch schlafenden Professor, der einmal leise und zufrieden seufzte, als er die wärmende Decke fühlte, und danach seelenruhig weiterschlief.

Hermine setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und schlief ebenfalls nach einer Weile, in der sie ihn die ganze Zeit betrachtet hatte, ein.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war es draußen hell geworden und sie konnte aus weiter Ferne Vögel zwitschern hören. Snape schlief noch, also ging sie zum Fenster und machte es auf. Frische Luft kam ihr entgegen und sie atmete einmal tief ein. Dann hörte sie, wie sich hinter ihr etwas regte und drehte sich um. Snape war wachgeworden und dabei, sich aufzusetzen.

„Professor, bleiben Sie noch liegen", sagte Hermine und war sofort an seiner Seite, um ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf das Kissen zu drücken.

Er sah sie fassungslos an. „Miss Granger, was zum Teufel tun Sie hier? Und warum liege ich auf dem Sofa? Und warum habe ich so verdammte Kopfschmerzen?" Er schloss kurz schmerzverzerrt die Augen.

Knapp berichtete Hermine von dem Vorfall, ließ dabei natürlich all ihre persönlichen Gefühle aus, und sah wie Snape sich erst wieder aufsetzen wollte und dann bei der Erwähnung der schwarzen Flüssigkeit wieder seufzend ins Kissen zurückfallen ließ und die Decke anstarrte. Als Hermine geendet hatte, herrschte für ein paar Minuten Stille.

„Professor", begann Hermine zaghaft und wartete, bis Snape sie ansah. „Was haben Sie?"

Snape war im ersten Moment sprachlos. Zum einen hatte Hermine die Frage in einer so unschuldigen Aufrichtigkeit gestellt und zum anderen konnte er sich kaum noch an das letzte Mal erinnern, da sich jemand nach seinem Befinden erkundigt hätte – außer Dumbledore ab und zu, aber der benutzte ihn leider nur für seine eigenen Pläne… „Nichts Schlimmes", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Und was ist das für eine schwarze Flüssigkeit?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben Sie mich das schon einmal gefragt, Miss Granger, und da ich Sie für überdurchschnittlich intelligent halte, denke ich, wissen Sie die Antwort noch." Seine Stimme hatte plötzlich seine ganze Bissigkeit verloren. Nur der Sarkasmus war geblieben.

Hermine machte erst große Augen und versuchte sich dann vergebens, das Lächeln zu verkneifen.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape und seine Stimme bekam schon wieder einen Hauch an Biss.

„Ich war nur der Meinung, ein Kompliment vernommen zu haben, aber da muss ich mich bestimmt verhört haben." Sie schaffte es den Satz zu sagen, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Snape rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte er plötzlich mit funkelnden Augen.

Hermine überlegte und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Hier war sie also, dachte über etwas äußerst Seltsames nach und unterhielt sich völlig normal mit dem angeblich gefürchtesten Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts!

„Wenn es so wäre, Professor, würde ich sagen, haben Sie gestern Abend mehr abbekommen, als es augenblicklich den Anschein hat."

Danach geschah nichts Besonderes mehr; Snape bedankte sich recht schnell bei ihr, sagte ihr, dass sie für diesen Abend nicht zu erscheinen bräuchte, da er sich ausruhen wollen würde, und schickte sie schon sehr bald zurück in ihren Turm.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich den verletzten Blick in seinen Augen nur vorgestellt hatte.

Am nächsten Tag befanden Harry, Ron und Hermine, dass es mal wieder Zeit sei, Dobby zu besuchen, und da es Sonntag war, konnten sie direkt nach dem Frühstück hinunter in die Küche gehen.

Im vierten Schuljahr hatten sich die drei – aufgrund Hermines fremdartiger Idealvorstellungen im Leben der Elfen – mit diesen verkracht, doch vor einem halben Jahr den Streit wieder behoben, als Hermine, wenn auch widerwillig, verkündet hatte, das Leben der Elfen so zu akzeptieren, wie es nun einmal war. Nun waren sie wieder willkommene Gäste, die freudig von den kleinen Wohltätern bedient wurden.

Als sie die Küche betraten, gab es wie immer ein lautes Freudengeschrei und haltloses Gewusel der vielen Elfen. Einer unter ihnen rief lauter als die anderen: „Dobby hat so fest gehofft, Harry Potter wiederzusehen, Sir, und Harry Potter ist gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen, Sir!"

„Natürlich, Dobby!", erwiderte Harry und grinste.

Dobby kam auf die drei zu und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Dann geleitete er sie zu einem Tisch in einer Ecke und servierte ihnen leckerste Köstlichkeiten – obwohl sie ihm versicherten, eben beim Frühstück genug gegessen zu haben.

Es war ein fröhlicher Vormittag und es gab vielerlei Dinge, die sie sich gegenseitig erzählen konnten. Doch irgendwann muss alles ein Ende haben, und so machten sich die drei kurz vor dem Mittagessen wieder auf den Weg in ihren Turm.

„Geht ihr schon mal vor", sagte Hermine zu Harry und Ron, „ich muss noch was mit Dobby besprechen."

Die beiden nickten und verschwanden.

Hermine wandte sich nun mit etwas unbehaglichem Gesicht Dobby zu und ging mit ihm in eine ungestörte Ecke, sodass sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. „Dobby, ich habe eine Bitte an dich", begann Hermine.

„Alles, alles!", sagte der Elf sofort. „Dobby würde alles für die liebe Miss Granger machen!"

„Okay, gut…" Sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie ihre Bitte formulieren sollte – es war ihr ja selbst ein Rätsel, dass ihr diese so wichtig erschien. „Also, gut. Dobby, ich möchte dich bitten, einmal am Tag bei Professor Snape nachzusehen, ob es ihm gut geht." So jetzt war es raus!

Dobby sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Geht es dem Professor nicht gut?", erkundigte er sich.

„Doch, doch", beschwichtigte Hermine sofort. Obwohl… „Ich mache mir nur ein wenig Sorgen."

„Soll Dobby Ihnen Bescheid sagen, wenn es dem Professor schlecht geht?"

„Das heißt, du machst es?"

„Aber natürlich!"

„Danke, Dobby. Vielen Dank!" Hermine konnte ihre Freude kaum verbergen. „Und ja, am besten du kommst nur zu mir, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert ist."

Der Elf nickte eifrig.

„Aber, Dobby: Es ist ganz wichtig, dass Professor Snape nichts mitbekommt, ja?"

„Dobby ist ein Meister der Tarnung."

„Dann ist es ja gut." Und mit einer lieben Verabschiedung ging Hermine zufrieden und viel beruhigter zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

Hermine stand am Abend wieder vor der nur allzu vertrauten Kerkertür und klopfte.

„Herein", ertönte es von innen und sie betrat das Büro.

Snape hob erst den Blick von seinen Aufsätzen, als sie vor seinem Schreibtisch angekommen war.

„Wieder da, Miss Granger?", fragte er und ließ ein fieses Grinsen zeigen.

Hermine schnaubte nur verächtlich. Sie sah sich um. „Wo sind denn die Kessel geblieben?", fragte sie ein wenig verwundert.

„Ich habe heute eine andere Aufgabe für Sie." Und damit erhob er sich und ging durch die Tür auf der rechten Seite und hinein in sein Wohnzimmer, wie Hermine mittlerweile wusste.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm folgen sollte oder nicht, und blieb daher stehen, doch ein lautes „Kommen Sie noch heute, Miss Granger?" nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab und so betrat sie zum zweiten Mal in gerade einmal zwei Tagen die Heiligen Gemächer der Kerkerfledermaus.

Er stand vor einem seiner riesigen Bücherregale und wartete ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden tippend auf sie. Als sie endlich neben ihm stand, sagte er: „Da Sie durch sagen wir einen unglücklichen Zufall sowieso schon in meiner privaten Wohnung waren, dachte ich, könnten Sie sich hier auch nützlich machen." Er zeigte auf die Regale und überreichte ihr dann ein weißes Staubtuch. „Entstauben Sie die Bücher, aber ich warne Sie, wenn ich auch nur ein Buch nicht an seinem ordnungsgemäßen Platz finde, werden Ihre Arbeiten hässlicher denn je ausfallen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Hermine nickte.

Snape sah sie immer noch auffordernd an.

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie und konnte nur mühsam einen unpraktischen Unterton vermeiden.

„Gut", sagte er und ging zur Tür. Kurz davor drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Und verweilen Sie nicht allzu lange mit dem gelegentlichen Lesen."

Erstaunt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Aber, Sir, soll das etwa heißen, ich darf in den Büchern lesen!?"

„Wie ich schon gestern Morgen bemerkte, halte ich Sie für überdurchschnittlich intelligent, und denke daher, dass Sie mich schon richtig verstanden haben."

Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Aber seien Sie gefälligst vorsichtig!", ermahnte er sie noch, dann war er wieder in seinem Büro verschwunden.

Hermine konnte es im ersten Moment nicht fassen. Hier war sie nun vor dem Schatz, den sie sich schon immer einmal genauer ansehen wollte. Und er ließ sie sogar mit seinen wertvollen Büchern allein! Hatte er solch ein Vertrauen zu ihr? Sie konnte es nicht glauben! Snape ließ sie an seine _heiligen_ Bücher!

Sie machte sich an das erste Regal und holte Buch für Buch, einzeln und voller Vorsicht, daraus hervor, blies den Staub ab, wischte vorsichtig mit dem Staubtuch darüber und legte es dann auf einen freien Tisch in ihrer Nähe. Schon bei dem vierten Buch, das ihr förmlich entgegen lachte, konnte sie nicht widerstehen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Tisch stand. Es war ein Buch über Heilpflanzen aus Albanien.

Während sie so dasaß, in dem Buch blätterte, sich die vielen bis ins Detail gezeichneten Abbildungen ansah und gelegentlich einen Absatz las, kam ihr ein ganz eigenartiger Gedanke. War es möglich, dass Snape ihr mit seiner Erlaubnis, in seinen Büchern lesen zu dürfen, danken wollte? Passen würde es zu ihm…

Hermine kam nur sehr langsam voran, zu spannend waren Snapes Bücher, und so las sie und las und verlor jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit.

„Sie sind ja nicht gerade weit vorangekommen, Miss Granger."

Hermine schreckte völlig vertieft aus ihrer Lektüre hervor, schlug schnell das Buch zu und stand auf. „Die Bücher sind einfach viel zu interessant, als dass ich sie einfach nur entstauben könnte, ohne wenigstens einen Blick in sie geworfen zu haben." Sie sah ihn an, doch er blickte zu den besagten Objekten.

„Verständlich", murmelte er.

„Professor?", fragte Hermine und wartete, bis Snape sie ansah. „Ich habe eine Frage."

„Wann kommt das mal nicht vor", konnte sie ihn murmeln hören, ignorierte dies jedoch.

„Warum ist das _Habattus-Kraut_ giftig für den menschlichen Körper? Ich dachte immer, es habe heilende Kräfte."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Da haben Sie auch eigentlich Recht… Wo haben Sie das gelesen?"

Sie ging zum ersten Regal, zog das vierte Buch, das mit den Heilpflanzen aus Albanien, heraus und blätterte schnell zu dem besagten Kraut. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Abschnitt, in dem sie von der tödlichen Wirkung gelesen hatte.

Er las den kurzen Abschnitt mehrere Male, seine Stirn lag in Falten, und er schien angestrengt nach einer Lösung des Problems zu suchen. Schließlich schaute er auf den Rücken des alten Buches – und für einen Moment stahl sich ein triumphierendes, ehrliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Hermine hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten unaufhaltsam ein wenig nach oben, als sie diesen bei ihm so seltenen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen bekam.

„Miss Granger, ich denke, ich habe den Fehler gefunden", sagte er nun ruhig und deutete auf eine vierstellige Zahl, die sich ganz unten auf dem Rücken des Buches befand. 1771.

„Aber natürlich!", fiel es Hermine wieder ein. „Bis zum Jahre 1823 hatte man fälschlicherweise das heilende _Habattus-Kraut_ mit dem tödlichen _Linkien-Gewächs_ verwechselt. Ein Zauberer namens _Pebatus Mynthen_ hatte dies schließlich aufgedeckt, als er sich aufgrund einer tödlichen Krankheit mit jener Pflanze eigentlich das Leben nehmen wollte und dann plötzlich geheilt wurde." Sie strahlte ihren Professor an.

Dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Haben Sie eigentlich auch andere Beschäftigungen, als alle Bücher dieser Welt auswendig zu lernen?"

„Ja, natürlich, Sir", antwortete sie sarkastisch. „Jeden Abend bei Ihnen aufzutauchen, zum Beispiel."

„Was Sie sich immer noch ersparen könnten."

„Vergessen Sie's!"

Von nun an musste Hermine keine Kessel mehr schrubben oder anderes Ekliges oder Langweiliges tun, sondern durfte sich nun vollkommen Snapes unzähligen aber ziemlich verstaubten Büchern widmen – und diese pflegte sie auch mehr als nötig, denn Bücher, besonders diese alten und wertvollen Bücher, verdienten es, mit gebührlichem Respekt behandelt zu werden!

Immer öfter kam es vor, dass Snape seine zu benotenden Aufsätze mit in sein Wohnzimmer nahm und sich dort an einen Tisch setzte, um Hermine „im Auge behalten zu können", wie er es formuliert hatte, und immer öfter kam es vor, dass Hermine ihren Professor auf einen von ihr zuvor gelesenen Abschnitt aufmerksam machte, um seine Meinung dazu zu hören. Er ließ sich auf ihre Diskussionen ein und dies freute sie mehr und mehr.

Seltsamerweise fing sie an, in Zaubertränke mehr auf ihren Professor selbst als auf seine Worte zu achten, und immer häufiger musste sie sich selbst aus ihren „Träumereien" herausreißen, um dem Unterrichtsgeschehen folgen zu können – oder noch schlimmer: von Snape erwischt zu werden.

_Verdammt, Hermine, reiß dich zusammen!_, fuhr sie sich dann hinterher innerlich an.

An diesem Tag sollten sie nicht einen ganz ungefährlichen Zaubertrank herstellen, der explodieren konnte, wenn man die falsche Menge der Zutaten dazugab, also errichtete Snape Schutzbanne um die einzelnen Kessel und schlich heute mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit um sie alle herum.

Normalerweise machte das Hermine nichts aus und auch den Trank beherrschte sie eigentlich, aber heute war alles anders. Er machte sie nervös, wenn er gerade an ihr vorbeiging, und zwei Mal fiel ihr erst im letzten Moment auf, dass sie gerade das Falsche in den Kessel geben wollte, was in einer äußerst unschönen Explosion geendet hätte. Beim dritten Mal fiel es ihr nicht auf.

Snape schon.

Er kam sehr eilig auf sie zugerannt und rief hektisch „Miss Granger, nicht!", doch seine laute Stimme erschreckte Hermine so sehr, dass sie nicht, wie sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, nur einen einzelnen Tropfen dazu gab, sondern ihr das ganze Fläschchen aus der Hand fiel!

Was daraufhin geschah, passierte in nur wenigen Sekunden, doch für Hermine spielte sich alles in Zeitlupe ab: Snape war unglaublich schnell bei ihr angelangt, griff sie an den Schultern, hielt sie in einer Art Umarmung ganz fest an sich gedrückt und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zum gerade explodierenden Kessel, der nicht nur den Schutzzauber durchbrach, sondern die beiden mit einer ziemlichen Kraft an die nächste Wand donnerte, sodass beide regungslos am Boden lieben blieben…

Als Hermine aufwachte, brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Irgendwann bemerkte sie, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel befand. Ihr tat alles weh, doch am meisten ihr Kopf. Sie wollte sich gerade aufsetzen, als Madam Pomfrey bei ihr erschien und sie sofort ins Kissen zurückdrückte.

„Schön liegen bleiben, Miss Granger, sie könnten eine Gehirnerschütterung haben."

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte sie ein wenig desorientiert.

Madam Pomfrey erzählte ihr, was ihr von den anderen Schülern berichtet worden war, und Hermine erinnerte sich wieder daran – und besonders an Professor Snape.

„Wo ist Professor Snape?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Gleich nebenan", antwortete sie und zeigte auf das nächste Bett rechts von Hermine. „Er hat sich sehr an den Armen verletzt, als er gegen die Wand gedonnert ist. Aber keine Sorge, es geht ihm schon wieder besser. Er wird jedoch noch ein paar Tage hierbleiben müssen, ob ihm das nun passt oder nicht!" Dabei sah sie ein wenig säuerlich drein.

Er hatte sich an den Armen verletzt? Sie erinnerte sich, dass seine Arme sie umklammert hatten und zwischen ihr und der Wand gewesen waren…

„Was ist mit mir?", wollte Hermine nun wissen. „Wann darf ich wieder gehen?"

„Das hängt davon ab, ob Sie eine Gehirnerschütterung haben oder nicht. Sicherheitshalber sollten Sie aber auf jeden Fall die Nacht über hierbleiben."

Hermine nickte, doch bereute diese Bewegung sofort, denn sie tat ein wenig weh.

„Bleiben Sie einfach ruhig liegen." Damit verließ Madam Pomfrey sie wieder und kümmerte sich um andere Dinge in einem Nebenzimmer.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig drehte Hermine sich auf die Seite, sodass sie zu Snape sehen konnte.

Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme unter der Decke verborgen und schlief noch. Äußerlich sah man ihm keine Verletzung an, außer dass er vielleicht noch ein wenig blasser als sonst aussah.

Sie verharrte so und beobachtete, wie sich sein Brustkorb beim Ein- und Ausatmen bewegte. Er sah ziemlich friedlich und entspannt aus und dieser Anblick verursachte bei Hermine ein scheues Lächeln.

Nach einer Weile regte er sich und schlug schließlich die Augen auf, die daraufhin äußerst verwirrt umherhuschten.

„Alles ist gut, Professor", sagte Hermine, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Er drehte den Kopf auf die Seite, um sie sehen zu können. Lange Zeit sagte er nichts, doch schließlich fragte er: „Was ist passiert?"

Und Hermine erzählte ihm, was sie noch in Erinnerung hatte und was Madam Pomfrey ihr zuvor erzählt hatte.

Auch bei ihm schienen die Erinnerungen wiederzukommen, denn er nickte abwesend. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er auf einmal und sah sie besorgt an.

Hermine verwirrte dieser Blick ein wenig, doch sie antwortete: „Vielleicht habe ich eine Gehirnerschütterung, deswegen muss ich noch bis morgen hierbleiben."

Er nickte wieder abwesend, doch schien seltsamerweise beruhigt. „Und was ist mit mir? Hat Madam Pomfrey irgendetwas über meinen Aufenthalt hier gesagt?"

„Nun ja…", begann Hermine zögerlich, denn die folgenden Worte würden ihm ganz sicher nicht gefallen. „Als wir von der Wucht der Explosion gegen die Wand geschleudert wurden, waren Ihre Arme zwischen uns und der Wand, deshalb sind sie ziemlich verletzt, meint Madam Pomfrey. Und…" Sie brach ab und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Ja?", fragte er nach und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

„Und deswegen müssen Sie noch einige Tage hierbleiben", sagte sie schnell.

Er stöhnte genervt auf.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte Hermine und war dabei den Tränen nahe. „Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert! Es tut mir so Leid…" Sie sah ihn an wie ein reuiges Reh mit ihren großen, braunen Augen.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sie wegen der Explosion so richtig zur Schnecke zu machen, denn nur wegen ihr durfte er jetzt hier ein paar wertvolle Tage seines kurzen Lebens verbringen, doch angesichts dieser Augen verpuffte seine ganze Wut im Nichts. Natürlich behagte ihm das nicht besonders, aber es war nun einmal so, wie es war, und er konnte nichts daran ändern. „Sie sind nicht die erste, die einen Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht hat", sagte er deshalb ruhig, auch wenn er sie nicht ansah.

„Aber gerade ich!", rief sie schon fast. „Gerade ich, die noch _nie_ einen Trank versaut hat, bringt einen der gefährlichsten Tränke des ganzen Schullebens zum Explodieren! Selbst Neville war klüger als ich…" Sie wusste selbst, dass es fies war, so etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Frustration wegen ihrer Dummheit war einfach zu groß.

„Mr Longbottom war nicht klüger als Sie, sondern einfach nur besser konzentriert", sagte Snape streng und sah sie wieder an. „Und außerdem hätte ich auch gar nicht dazwischen gehen müssen, also trage ich auch eine gewisse Mitschuld an dem Ganzen", sagte er leise.

Hermine lächelte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass das nicht stimmte – denn als Lehrer war es sehr wohl seine Pflicht, dazwischen zu gehen –, aber sie hatte es als seine Art einer Aufmunterung verstanden. „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals deswegen, Sir", sagte sie und strahlte ihn an.

Er verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: „Machen Sie bitte kein Drama daraus…"

„Okay", sagte sie schläfrig, gähnte noch einmal und war ganz plötzlich eingeschlafen.

Snapes vages Lächeln konnte sie nicht mehr sehen.

Hermine ging es am nächsten Morgen schon so gut, dass sie nach einem letzten Frühstück im Bett den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen durfte. Sie hätte sich gerne von Professor Snape verabschiedet, aber er schlief noch immer und sie wollte ihn nicht deswegen wecken – er brauche seine Ruhe, hatte sie schon zuvor mehrmals von Madam Pomfrey kopfschüttelnd sagen hören, als er versuchte hatte aufzustehen.

Harry und Ron, die beide mehrmals versucht hatten, sie zu besuchen, aber immer von Madam Pomfrey abgewimmelt worden waren, waren heilfroh, Hermine wieder bei sich zu haben. Ein ganzer Tag war doch ziemlich lange…

Besonders Ron konnte sich gar nicht mehr richtig einkriegen und beteuerte noch am Abend, wie froh er war, dass sie sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hatte – der Anblick von ihr, wie sie durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, war doch ziemlich erschreckend gewesen, meinte er.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sich Hermine von den beiden und meinte, die würde zur Bibliothek gehen. _Das auch..._, dachte sie.

Pünktlich um acht Uhr erschien sie beim Krankenflügel und unerwarteter Weise ließ Madam Pomfrey sie sogar hinein.

Snape lag immer noch in seinem Bett, doch anders als am Morgen, war er nun wach und saß aufrecht. Als er sie sah, schossen seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Was machen Sie denn hier, Miss Granger?", fragte er verwundert.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben seinem Bett stand. „Sie besuchen, was denn sonst", erwiderte sie die Schultern zuckend. „Und außerdem muss ich immer noch bei Ihnen nachsitzen", fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu.

Er schien gerade widersprechen zu wollen, als sie dazwischenging.

„Keine Sorge, Professor, ich bin gleich wieder weg." Sie fing an, nach etwas in ihrer Tasche zu suchen. „Aber ich dachte, Ihnen sei vielleicht langweilig, also hab ich Ihnen etwas mitgebracht." Das, was sie gesucht hatte, schien sie gefunden zu haben, denn sie hielt ihm einen Stapel entgegen. „Das ist die neuste Ausgabe des _Potions-Magazine_, dann noch der Tagesprophet von heute und ein Buch über seltene Tränke, welches ich mal gelesen habe und ganz interessant fand." Sie sah ihn an, als ob sie nicht wüsste, ob er sich darüber freuen oder sie gleich anschreien würde.

Er schien das auch nicht so recht zu wissen… Nach einem unschlüssigen Augenblick nahm er ihr jedoch vorsichtig – denn seine Arme schmerzten noch ein wenig – den Stapel entgegen und sah ihn sich genauer an – eigentlich nur, um sich ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen, um darüber nachzudenken, wie er um Himmels Willen auf so eine absolut unschuldige Freundlichkeit reagieren sollte. Schließlich legte er den Stapel auf seinem Bett ab und sah sie an.

Sie blickte ihn immer noch so angespannt an.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Granger", sagte er förmlich.

„Gern geschehen, Professor", erwiderte sie und lächelte nun freudig.

Es gab einen unangenehmen Moment der Stille, bis Hermine aufstand und etwas davon murmelte, sie solle ihn jetzt wohl lieber wieder in Ruhe lassen.

Snape nickte, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch er blieb stumm, bis sie sich umdrehte.

„Sie brauchen morgen Abend nicht zu erscheinen", sagte er neutral und ließ damit offen, ob er sie nicht bei sich haben wollte oder ob er ihr nur keine Mühe machen wollte und ihr einen Tag „frei" geben wollte.

Also fragte Hermine nach – natürlich, schließlich fragte sie immer nach, wenn sie etwas nicht genau wusste. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn an. „Soll ich trotzdem kommen?", fragte sie ruhig und seltsamerweise beschleunigte sich dabei ihr Herzschlag. War ihr seine Antwort wirklich _so_ wichtig?

Er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er unbetont sagte: „Das dürfen Sie selbst entscheiden, Miss Granger."

„Möchten Sie, dass ich komme?", fragte sie leise weiter.

Seine Augen wurden für einen winzigen Augenblick größer, doch seine Maske kam schnell zurück. „Das ist mir egal", sagte er.

Hermine schluckte, nickte, verabschiedete sich schnell und verschwand aus dem Krankenflügel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, abgewiesen worden zu sein und fühlte sich deshalb sehr zum Weinen zu Mute. Was war denn nur los mit ihr?!

Hermine hatte lange überlegt, ob sie ihn am nächsten Abend wieder besuchen sollte oder lieber nicht. Doch schließlich hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war in den Krankenflügel gegangen.

Er hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, ob er darüber erfreut war oder eher nicht. Dass er sie jedoch nicht gleich wieder weggeschickt hatte, hatte sie ein wenig beruhigt.

Sie hatte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett gesetzt und sie hatten angefangen, über einen Artikel des _Potions-Magazine_ zu diskutieren – so wie sie es sonst auch gemacht hätten.

Zwischendurch entdeckte sie auf seinem Nachttisch wieder eine der Phiolen mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit, doch sie ignorierte diese einfach – obwohl sie der Anblick ein wenig beunruhigte.

Nach ein paar Stunden musste Hermine jedoch gehen, denn bald würde die Sperrstunde beginnen.

„Bis morgen, Professor", sagte sie noch und drehte sich um, doch wieder ließ seine Stimme sie innehalten.

„Miss Granger."

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

„Ich habe in dem Buch, welches Sie mir gestern geliehen haben, einen äußerst interessanten Trank gefunden, den ich gerne brauen würde. Leider brauche ich dafür einen Assistenten, denn viele Dinge müssen absolut gleichzeitig getan werden." Er zögerte kurz, bevor er fragte: „Würden Sie mir dabei assistieren? Ausnahmsweise natürlich!"

Sie konnte ein glückliches Lächeln unmöglich vermeiden. „Sehr gern, Professor." Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann verschwand sie aus dem Krankenflügel.

Obwohl er seine Frage sehr zwingend gestellt hatte, wusste sie, dass er ihre Konversation genau so gemocht haben musste wie sie, denn andernfalls hätte er sie niemals gefragt…

„Jetzt!"

Hermine ließ ihre gerade geschnittene Klavus-Wurzel in den Kessel fallen und der Trank färbte sich auf der Stelle grünlich – so wie es sein sollte.

„Es funktioniert, Professor!", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Natürlich funktioniert es", sagte er verächtlich, auch wenn sie an seinen Augen sehen konnte, dass er sich ebenfalls darüber freute.

Professor Snape war heute Morgen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und Hermine hatte eigentlich gedacht, er wolle den Abend seine Ruhe haben, doch er meinte, er würde gerne heute Abend schon mit dem Brauen des Trankes beginnen – also war sie wie immer zum Abend in seinem Büro erschienen.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch testen, ob er wirkt", meinte Hermine, während Snape schon eine Kelle abschöpfte und in ein kleines Fläschchen gab. Sie holte ihr Versuchsobjekt auf den Tisch – eine ganz gewöhnliche Grünpflanze – und Snape schüttete ein paar Tropfen des Trankes darauf. Nur eine Sekunde später leuchtete die Pflanze in einem goldenen Schein und eine riesige, rote Blüte wuchs heran und öffnete sich.

Hermine strahlte ihren Professor an, der leise lächelnd auf die Blüte sah.

Plötzlich wurde Hermine schwarz vor Augen, sie schwankte und wäre um ein Haar auf den harten Steinboden gefallen, wenn Snape sie nicht im letzten Moment aufgefangen hätte.

Als sie wieder erwachte, lag sie auf seinem Sofa, die Füße auf ein paar Kissen erhöht. Sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und konnte Snape auf dem Sessel daneben entdecken.

„Jetzt ist es umgekehrt, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?", sagte er und lächelte leicht.

Hermine grinste. „Nur dass ich keine Phiolen mit schwarzer Flüssigkeit trinken muss."

Sein Lächeln verschwand sofort und er sah sie böse an.

Sie sah zur Decke. „Keine Sorge, Professor, ich frag sie nicht mehr danach; ich habe verstanden, dass sie es mir sowieso nicht sagen werden und warum soll ich Sie dann unnötig ärgern?"

„Weise Worte."

Sie sah ihn wieder an, diesmal neugierig. „Warum bin ich eigentlich umgekippt?"

„Sie scheinen die Dämpfe der Blume wohl nicht ertragen zu können."

„Geschieht das oft?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben einen äußerst seltenen und relativ unerforschten Trank gebraut. Soweit ich weiß, gab es kaum Untersuchungen über ihn, also weiß man auch nicht, aus welchen Stoffen sich zum Beispiel der Dampf zusammensetzt oder was er außer bei der _Hantlyn-Pflanze_ bewirkt."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe; sie hatte eine Idee, doch zögerte zu fragen.

Snape seufzte resigniert. „Sagen Sie schon, Miss Granger, ich sehe doch, dass Ihnen etwas auf der Zunge liegt."

„Nun… Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass wir diese Forschungen machen könnten…", murmelte sie leise.

„Wir?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine ein wenig sarkastisch. „Sie und ich."

„Und warum sollte ich diese Forschungen ausgerechnet mit Ihnen betreiben wollen?"

„Wissen Sie, gemeinsam könnten wir viel erreichen. Außerdem", fügte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen noch hinzu, „war ich diejenige, die Ihnen erst das Buch mit dem Trank geliehen hat."

Snape sah sie aufmerksam an, überlegte einen kurzen Moment und erwiderte dann: „Einverstanden, Miss Granger."

„Wirklich?", rief sie sowohl ungläubig, als auch freudig aufgeregt, doch ein kalter Blick von ihm ließ sie sofort wieder ruhig werden. „Ich meine… Gut." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und Snape konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.

Die Forschungen waren zwar zeitaufwendig – sie gingen meist viel länger, als das sonstige Nachsitzen, das Hermine immer noch bei Snape zu erledigen hatte –, doch Hermine glaubte, nie in ihrem Leben etwas Interessanteres gemacht zu haben. Gemeinsam entdeckten sie Dinge, die sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Das Labor, in dem sie arbeiteten – Professor Snapes eigenes Privatlabor!, welches sich in einem Zimmer seiner Quartiere befand – war einfach nur phänomenal: sauber, mit mehreren Feuerstellen, bestem Werkzeug und mehr als nur den gewöhnlichen Zutaten.

Das Arbeiten mit Snape wurde auch von Tag zu Tag besser – am Anfang hatte er äußerst genervt auf ihre ständige Anwesendheit reagiert, doch mittlerweile hatte man(n) sich arrangiert und so fing es sogar Snape irgendwann an, Spaß zu machen – auch wenn er das natürlich niemals laut sagen würde…

Ja, die Forschungen waren toll, aber wie schon oben genannt, kosteten sie einen Haufen Zeit – Zeit, die Hermine eigentlich nicht übrig hatte. Sie hätte das Ganze natürlich abbrechen können, doch etwas in ihr hinderte sie daran, etwas in ihr, wollte ihn so gerne in ihrer Nähe haben…

„Miss Granger, passen Sie gefälligst auf!", fuhr Snape sie plötzlich an und nahm ihr mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung den Mondstein aus der Hand, den sie gerade dem Kessel hinzugeben wollte. „Wenn Sie das getan hätten", er nickte erst auf den Stein, dann auf den Kessel, „hätten Sie unsere komplette Arbeit der letzten drei Tage zunichte gemacht!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir", murmelte sie und rieb sich die Augen.

„Das will ich auch hoffen!"

„Es war keine Absicht, okay?", fauchte sie ihn an – und erschrak über sich selbst. Seit wann fauchte sie so, selbst wenn er sie zur Weißglut brachte?

Snape sah sie nun prüfend an. „Was ist los mit Ihnen, Miss Granger? Sie sind schon den ganzen Tag so unkonzentriert und – kann man es so nennen? – regelrecht pampig."

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin einfach nur müde", sagte sie irgendwann kleinlaut. „Ich muss immer nachts oder sehr früh morgens meine Hausaufgaben erledigen oder lernen…"

„Müde kommen Sie mir nicht mehr an den Kessel", sagte er streng, umfasste ihren Oberarm und führte sie mit sanfter Gewalt in sein Wohnzimmer und auf sein Sofa. „Und warum müssen Sie Ihre Arbeiten immer nachts erledigen?", fragte er sie, als er sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel gesetzt hatte.

Sie gab ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, der sich jedoch ganz plötzlich milderte und sie rot werden ließ.

Snape sah sie fragend an.

Hermine schwieg.

„Miss Granger", sagte er wieder streng, um sie zum Reden zu bewegen.

„Nun ja…", begann sie zögerlich. „Zuerst wollte ich Sie eben anmeckern, dass ich wegen des ganzen Nachsitzens keine Zeit mehr zum Schlafen hätte, aber dann viel mir ein, dass es ja an unseren ganzen Forschungen liegt, dass ich so spät ins Bett gehen kann…"

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und warum sagen Sie nichts?"

Sie schnaubte. „Als ob Sie mir zugehört hätten."

Daraufhin schwieg er.

Hermine rieb sich wieder die Augen, die nun ein wenig zu tränen begannen.

„Ich sehe nach dem Trank", sagte Snape irgendwann in die unangenehme Stille hinein, stand auf und ging in den Nebenraum.

Als er fünf Minuten später wiederkam, hatte er vor sich ein Bild, das ihn leise und selig lächeln ließ: Hermine war wohl vor Müdigkeit zur Seite gekippt, denn mit dem Kopf lag sie auf dem Sofa, die Füße jedoch standen immer noch auf dem Boden. Sie schlief und sah dabei mit ihrem friedlichen Gesicht und den ganzen Locken wie ein Engel aus.

Langsam und äußerst vorsichtig ging Snape auf sie zu. Sollte er sie wecken? Doch wozu, dachte er sich, morgen war Samstag, also würde sie nicht von ihren Mitschülern am frühen Morgen vermisst werden, und außerdem wäre es viel unklüger, sie in diesem müden Zustand alleine durch das Schloss zu ihrem Turm laufen zu lassen. Natürlich hätte er sie begleiten können, doch etwas in ihm hinderte ihn daran, etwas in ihm, wollte sie so gerne in seiner Nähe haben…

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und holte aus einem Schrank eine weiche Wolldecke. Als er wieder im Wohnzimmer war, hob er Hermines Beine auf die Couch, sodass sie nun gerade liegen konnte, und breitete die Decke über ihr aus.

Eigentlich hatte er dann weggehen wollen, weiter nach dem Trank schauen, doch eine ihrer Locke hatte sich gelöst und hing ihr nun quer im Gesicht. Er konnte nicht anders: Er musste sie ihr wieder hinter das Ohr schieben.

Hermine lächelte im Schlaf.

Und mit zitternden Fingern strich er ihr ein letztes Mal über die Wange, bevor er sich wieder in sein Labor begab.

„Können wir reden?"

Ron stand vor ihr und sah sie verlegen an.

„Klar", sagte Hermine freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig irritiert.

Sie gingen schweigend aus dem Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors und Ron lenkte sie beide in einen kleinen Hof, von dem ein paar Gänge wegführten und der weiterhin von Büschen, Ränken und anderen Grünpflanzen umgeben war.

Es war schon Abend, wenn auch noch nicht Sperrstunde, und der leuchtend helle Mond am Himmel war ihre einzige Lichtquelle.

„Also, was gibt es?", fragte Hermine betont locker, nachdem Ron sie eine Weile nur angeschwiegen hatte.

Er sah sie nun mit einem äußerst seltsamen Blick an, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste, doch schien sich schließlich ein Herz zu fassen, denn er atmete einmal tief durch und nahm dann ihre Hände.

„Hermine", begann er ernst. „Wir sind nun schon seit Jahren die allerbesten Freunde, aber ich merke, tief in meinem Herzen, dass das nicht alles ist."

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Hermine, ich habe angefangen, dich zu lieben", offenbarte er ihr nun.

Sie war absolut sprachlos und konnte nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur mit größtem Unglaube und Verwirrung anzustarren. Selbst als er sich zu ihr vorbeugte und sie küsste, blieb sie regungslos.

Niemand der beiden bemerkte die schwarze Gestalt, die die ganze Szene mit angesehen hatte, und nun nach hinten strauchelte und schließlich sehr schnell einen der Gänge weglief…

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, also hörte sie – vielleicht zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben – auf ihr Gefühl, und dieses sagte ihr nun, dass der Kuss falsch war. Als diese Erkenntnis sie traf, löste sie sich sofort von Ron und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

Sie sah auf den Boden und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, vielleicht um ihn frei zu bekommen, und sagte schließlich langsam: „Ich denke… wir sollten Freunde bleiben…" Dann wagte sie es, in sein Gesicht zu sehen – und es brach ihr fast das Herz.

Er sah sie sehr enttäuscht an und sagte tonlos, während er nickte: „Okay, wenn das deine Meinung ist. Wir sollten tun, was am besten ist. Ich kann dich schließlich zu nichts zwingen. Aber", fügte er ein wenig lauter hinzu und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, „bitte denk noch einmal darüber nach und falls du dich doch noch anders entscheiden solltest, dann warte ich auf dich." Er lächelte sie traurig an.

Sie nickte, versprach ihm, darüber nachzudenken, und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und taten, als sei nichts gewesen.

Am nächsten Nachmittag ging Hermine durch die Gänge des Schlosses und dachte nach. Sie war schon seit Stunden unterwegs und hatte sich den Kopf malträtiert, um eine Lösung wegen der Sache mit Ron zu finden, doch es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und ihr Herz wusste nicht, was sie fühlte oder fühlen sollte.

_Es ist zum Verrücktwerden!_, dachte sie und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen eine Wand – beziehungsweise sie wollte mit ihrer flachen Hand gegen die Wand schlagen, doch es gab keine Wand: Sie schlug sozusagen durch die Wand hindurch. Verwundert näherte sie ihre Hand wieder der Wand und ließ sie dann ganz langsam darin verschwinden. Als nächstes versuchte sie es mit ihrem Fuß – und schon bald hatte sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper dadurch bewegt.

Sie befand sich nun in einem großen, leeren, staubigen Raum, in dem sie noch nie gewesen war. Doch – was war das? Bei genauerer Betrachtung entdeckte sie im hinteren Teil des Raumes einen gigantischen Spiegel. Sie ging näher heran und zog ehrfurchtsvoll die Luft ein, als sie den Spiegel Nerhegeb erkannte.

Eine Mischung aus Vorfreude und Anspannung machte sich in ihr breit – sie hatte schon immer in diesen Spiegel hineinsehen wollen! Was war _ihr_ geheimer Herzenswunsch? Eine Bibliothek führen? Ein eigenes Buch schreiben? Am Meer wohnen? Im Ministerium arbeiten? Oder doch eher in Hogwarts?

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, atmete einmal tief durch, trat dann mit festem Schritt vor den Spiegel und sah hinein.

Zuerst tat sich nicht, und ein wenig Enttäuschung stieg in ihr auf, doch plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie jemand hinter ihr langsam näher trat. Erschrocken sah sie sich um, doch sie war allein. Als sie wieder in den Spiegel sah, war die Person schon so dicht an sie herangetreten, dass sie erkennen konnte, um wen es sich handelte.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!", rief sie entsetzt, denn hinter ihr stand Severus Snape. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? _Das_ – _DAS_ – sollte ihr geheimer Herzenswunsch sein? Oh mann… Nein, das war nicht wahr! Energisch schloss sie die Augen und hoffte, dass, wenn sie sie wieder öffnete, ein anderes Bild vor ihr erscheinen möge. Doch als sie wieder in den Spiegel sah, stand Snape immer noch hinter ihr und hatte nun außerdem seinen Kopf auf ihren gelegt. Seine rechte Hand streichelte behutsam über ihre Wange und auch wenn Hermine gar nichts spüren konnte, reichte allein die Vorstellung aus, die Augen – diesmal aus Freude – zu schließen.

_Oh doch, das ist wahr!_, dachte sie noch und wusste nicht, wie sie das heutige Nachsitzen überstehen sollte. Zu wissen, dass das, was sie fühlte, nie erwidert werden würde – und auch nicht durfte! – und dass er trotzdem die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe sein würde, würde sie vermutlich nahezu wahnsinnig machen. Am liebsten hätte sie geschwänzt, aber kneifen kommt für eine Gryffindor absolut nicht in Frage!

Oh, ja, Hermine war sehr aufgeregt an diesem Abend, aber Snape schien das nicht zu bemerken oder falls doch, einfach zu ignorieren. Auch brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, wie sie sich in seiner Nähe verhalten würde, denn er hatte die Laborarbeit für heute eingestellt.

„Ich muss noch ein paar dringende Dinge erledigen", hatte er gesagt und zu seinem Schreibtisch gesehen. „Und Sie widmen sich am besten wieder meinem Bücherregal."

Und so verbrachte sie den Abend in seinem Wohnzimmer mit seinen wunderbaren Büchern, und er nebenan in seinem Büro mit der Korrektur irgendwelcher Aufsätze.

Hermine war einerseits froh darüber, andererseits aber auch sehr enttäuscht. Außerdem machte sie sich ein wenig Sorgen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Snape nicht; sie konnte es nicht recht beschreiben, aber irgendetwas war anders als sonst.

Nach ein paar Stunden kam er zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich denke, das reicht für heute", sagte er nur und kehrte wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

Hermine räumte die restlichen Sachen zusammen und folgte ihm dann.

Er sah sie nicht an.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte sie höflich, wartete einen Moment auf eine Antwort, die jedoch nur aus einem genervten Nicken bestand, und wandte sich dann um. Als sie die Tür öffnete, sprach er sie jedoch noch einmal an.

„Ich gebe Ihnen das Wochenende frei, Miss Granger."

Sie drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um und fragte sofort: „Wieso denn das?", schließlich war so etwas vorher noch nie vorgekommen.

„Ich habe keine Zeit", sagte er nur und, als Hermine etwas erwidern wollte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Beschweren Sie sich nicht, Miss Granger! Der Hogsmeadebesuch und das Quidditchendspiel stehen an; genießen sie einfach die freie Zeit mit ihren… Freunden." An dieser Stelle räusperte er sich.

„Danke", sagte sie und nachdem sie ihn noch einen Moment aufmerksam angesehen hatte: „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß – bei was auch immer Sie machen…" Und damit verschwand sie aus seinem Büro, schloss die Tür hinter sich und hätte am liebsten ihren Kopf gegen das Holz gehämmert.

_Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß – bei was auch immer Sie machen…? Etwas Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen? Und dich nennen sie die Klügste Hexe Ihres Alter…_

Sauer auf sich selbst und peinlich berührt wegen eben, machte sich Hermine zurück in ihren Turm. Dabei wollte ihr der letzte Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen: Es war eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit – er sah nach Abschied aus…

Als Hermine am Montagmorgen die Große Halle betrat, hatte sie eines der schönsten Wochenenden in diesem Schuljahr hinter sich. Gryffindor hatte den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen – und ja, auch Hermine hatte sich darüber gefreut! – und in Hogsmeade hatte sie mit Harry, Ron und Ginny so viel Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Sie war sehr froh, dass Ron weiterhin so gut mit ihr befreundet bleiben wollte und dass er ihr endgültiges Nein akzeptiert hatte. Nur manchmal huschte noch ein Schatten Traurigkeit über sein Gesicht, das ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen verursachte, doch Harry war sehr geschickt im Aufmuntern.

Sie war ein wenig spät dran und als sie nun auf den Tisch der Gryffindors und damit auch Harry und Ron zuging, hielt sie Ausschau nach einer bestimmten Person, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Er schien nicht am Slytherin-Tisch in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück zu sein… (Manchmal, sehr selten, war er dort, um mit Schülern zu reden…) Und er schien sich auch nicht am Lehrertisch zu befinden. Seltsam…

_Na ja, ich seh' ihn ja eh gleich in Zaubertränke_, dachte Hermine und setzte sich zu Harry und Ron.

Doch sie sollte ihn nicht _gleich sehen_, denn am Ende des Frühstücks erhob sich Dumbledore und verkündete, nachdem er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler hatte, dass heute alle Zaubertrankstunden aufgrund einer Erkrankung Professor Snapes ausfallen würden. Ein Jubel der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und sogar einiger Slytherins erfüllte die Halle, doch ein strenger Blick Dumbledores genügte, um die Menge wieder zu beruhigen.

„Zwei Stunden Ausfall!", rief Ron zwar gedämpft aber immer noch freudig.

Doch während er und Harry sich fröhlich angrinsten, machte Hermine sich unheimliche Sorgen.

Snape und krank? Er war in all den vergangenen Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal krank gewesen… Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, nach ihm zu sehen, doch sie wusste, dass sie dafür nicht den nötigen Mut aufbringen würde, Gryffindor hin oder her.

_Aber wenn er morgen immer noch krank ist, dann sehe ich nach ihm!_, beschloss sie ernst, auch wenn sie dabei unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

Am späten Abend saß sie noch in der Bibliothek und recherchierte etwas für ihren Verwandlungs-Aufsatz, als ein plötzlicher Knall ertönte und Dobby, der Hauself, vor ihr erschien. Voller Schreck hatte sie ein paar Bücher fallen lassen und sah nun in Dobbys entsetztes Gesicht.

„Er hat heute Abend seinen Trank nicht genommen!", rief dieser sofort. Ungeduldig zerrte er an ihrem Ärmel.

Trotz ihres nahezu sicheren Verdachts fragte sie nach, um wen es sich denn handle.

„Um den Professor, natürlich!", quiekte der Hauself mit vor Aufregung hoher Stimme.

Das reichte ihr als Antwort. Sie sprang sofort auf und kümmerte sich nicht, um die Sache, die deswegen auf den Boden fielen. „Wo, Dobby?"

„Dobby appariert."

Und schon waren sie aus der Bücherei verschwunden und in einem anderen, viel dunkleren Raum angekommen und Hermine brauchte nur einen Moment, um ihn als Snapes Wohnzimmer zu identifizieren.

Nur einen weiteren Moment benötigte sie, um Snape selbst zu finden.

Er lag nicht wie letztes Mal auf dem Boden, sondern saß in seinem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin, in dem nun nur noch ein wenig Glut vor sich hinfunkelte. Ein zerbrochenes Glasgefäß in einer schwarzen, klebrigen Flüssigkeit lag neben ihm auf dem gefliesten Boden.

Sie eilte auf ihn zu, um nach seinem Puls zu fühlen, und hätte fast keinen bemerkt, so schwach war sein Kreislauf. Sofort wandte sie sich an Dobby: „Hol Madam Pomfrey!"

Der Elf nickte und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Hermine sah in Snapes totenbleiches Gesicht. „Bleib bitte bei mir", flüsterte sie und hielt mit der einen Hand die seine – die ungewöhnlich kalt war – und strich ihm mit der anderen ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Trotz größter Angst und Verzweiflung schaffte sie es, Ruhe zu bewahren und nicht einmal zu weinen.

Dobby kehrte nach kurzer Zeit mit Madam Pomfrey zurück – und diese war anders als beim letzten Mal erschüttert über seinen Zustand!

„Er _braucht_ seinen Trank! Sofort!", rief sie und verwendete einen Aufrufzauber nach einer weiteren Phiole mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit, denn die auf dem Boden konnte man beim besten Willen nicht mehr verwenden – doch es kam nichts! Nirgends auch nur ein einziger Tropfen!

„Verdammt", murmelte Madam Pomfrey, als sie einen Diagnosezauber über ihn aussprach und seine Werte sich zusehends verschlechterten. „Wir verlieren ihn", murmelte sie weiter. Dann sagte sie wieder lauter: „Dobby und ich bringen ihn in den Krankenflügel und dich, Hermine, muss ich bitten, sogleich das Gegenmittel zu brauen. Es ist ein wenig schwierig, aber ich weiß, dass du das schaffen wirst."

Hermine nickte sofort eifrig – sie würde _alles_ tun, um ihn zu retten.

Madam Pomfrey zeigte ihr schnell das Rezept – wo die Zutaten waren, wusste Hermine mittlerweile – und verschwand.

Hermine begann sofort mit dem Brauen. Die Zeit verstrich, ohne dass sie es bemerkte, sie versuchte nur so schnell wie möglich zu sein. Die hohe Konzentration, die dieser Trank verlangte, war auf Dauer äußerst anstrengend, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich keinen Fehler erlauben durfte, und das und die Aussicht auf einen _lebenden_ Snape motivierte sie genügend.

Irgendwann – _endlich!_ – war es vollbracht: Sie schöpfte eine Phiole von der klebrigen, schwarzen und ekelerregend riechenden Flüssigkeit ab –, stürmte aus dem Labor und rannte so schnell über die Gänge, wie sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gerannt war. Mittlerweile war es schon weit nach Mitternacht, doch ihre einzige Sorge war die, sie könne hinfallen und die Phiole dabei zerbrechen, aber deshalb konnte sie trotzdem nicht langsamer rennen, das hätte sie nicht ertragen, denn jede Sekunde konnte die letzte sein, das wusste sie.

Atemlos kam sie im Krankenflügel an und nachdem sie Madam Pomfrey mit zittrigen Fingern die Phiole übergeben hatte, musste sie sich erst einmal auf das nächste Bett setzen, um nicht vor Anstrengung umzukippen.

Madam Pomfrey eilte ein paar Betten weiter und flösste dem liegenden Snape den Trank ein. Dann wartete sie einen Moment und Hermine konnte sehen, wie sie sich entspannte, als Erleichterung durch ihren Körper ging.

Sie war also nicht zu spät gekommen, es war also alles gut!

Madam Pomfrey kam auf Hermine zu und sagte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Du bist großartig, Hermine. Danke."

Hermine lächelte und ein paar Tränen, die jetzt, da alle Anspannung vorbei war, nicht mehr aufzuhalten waren, liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter.

„Madam Pomfrey, was zum Teufel ist das für ein Zeug, dass er jeden Tag nehmen muss. Und vor allem, warum?"

Madam Pomfrey sah kurz mit einem fast liebevollen Blick auf Snape. „Severus hat in seinen Jahren als Todesser/Spion so viele dunkle Flüche abbekommen, dass diese nun angefangen haben, ihre ganze Wirkung zu zeigen… Bei dem Trank, den er täglich einnimmt, handelt es sich um eine Art Schwarze Medizin, die die Schmerzen hemmt und Tag für Tag von neuem seine Organe und sein angeschlagenes Nervensystem heilt. Wenn er sie nicht einnimmt, dauert es nicht allzu lange, bis er sterben muss…"

Hermine schluckte. „Warum nur hat er vergessen, sie zu nehmen?", flüsterte sie und fragte damit mehr sich selbst.

Doch Madam Pomfrey antwortete trotzdem und ihre Stimme klang sowohl besorgt als auch hart: „Er hat es nicht vergessen…!"

Hermine verstand sofort und neue Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Warum nur hatte er sich umbringen wollen?

„Darf ich bitte bleiben?", traute Hermine sich irgendwann, leise zu fragen.

Madam Pomfrey warf ihr kurz einen strengen Blick zu, doch als sie den verzweifelten Ausdruck in Hermines Gesicht sah, stimmte sie zu.

Und so legte sich Hermine in das Bett, das ein wenig entfernt von seinem stand, doch als Madam Pomfrey alle Lichter gelöscht hatte und in ihr eigenes Zimmer zum Schlafen gegangen war, stand Hermine auf, setzte sich ganz vorsichtig auf seinen Bettrand und sah ihn einfach nur an. Mondlicht strahlte auf sein Gesicht und ließ es in einer Schönheit erstrahlen, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Vielleicht war sie aber auch nur einfach todmüde und fand alles übertrieben schön…

Sie blieb lange reglos und dachte über ihn, über sich selbst und über das Vergangene nach, bis sie es irgendwann zögernd wagte, seine Wange kurz zu streicheln und ihm sogar einen zartdünnen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen, bevor sie sich wieder in ihr Bett legte und sofort einschlief.

Er wachte erst nach ganzen drei Tagen und drei Nächten wieder auf.

Als er erwachte, war es dunkel, nur der Mond schien durch die großen Fenster des Krankenflügels. Er drehte noch ein wenig benommen den Kopf zur Seite und entdeckte, dass er nicht allein war.

Hermine kniete vor seinem Bett und schlief mit dem Kopf auf den Armen, die sie auf seiner Matratze abgestützt hatte, neben ihm.

Lächelnd strich er ihr vorsichtig mit der Hand über die buschigen Haare. Er streichelte sie solange, bis sie davon aufwachte.

„Du bist wieder wach!", rief sie mit überschwänglicher Freude und umarmte ihn sogar stürmisch. Als ihr jedoch klar wurde, was sie da gerade gesagt und getan hatte, setzte sie sich sofort verlegen auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett und schaute errötend auf den Boden.

„Sie duzen, Miss Granger?", fragte er sie amüsiert.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", erwiderte sie leise.

„Nun gut, ich gestatte es, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Ich darf es auch."

Als Hermine erstaunt hochsah, entdeckte sie ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Selbstverständlich", willigte sie ein und ihr Erstaunen wandelte sich in Freude.

„Wieso lebe ich eigentlich noch?", fragte er, als habe er nach dem Wetter gefragt, und ihr Lächeln verschwand sofort wieder.

„Ich habe dich gefunden, Madam Pomfrey geholt und deinen Trank gebraut", zählte sie nahezu monoton auf.

„Ähm… Danke…", brachte er hervor.

Sie ging nicht darauf ein. „Warum?", fragte sie ihn ernst und gleichzeitig auch traurig.

Er fragte nicht, was sie meinte, er seufzte nur, und Hermine wusste nun, dass ihr Verdacht bestätigt war. Dann sah er sie fest an und was er dann sagte, begann ihr ein wenig Angst zu machen. „Sie war hier", er berührte eine Stelle nahe seinem Herzen, „ich konnte sie spüren, sie war heiß."

„_Sie_?"

„Der Tod."

„Der Tod ist weiblich?!"

„Bei mir war er es jedenfalls…"

„Und _heiß_?"

„Ja, mein Tod hat sich heiß angefühlt. Vielleicht bin ich ja in die Hölle gekommen…"

Daraufhin trat eine Weile Schweigen ein.

„Warum wolltest du dich umbringen?", flüsterte sie nun und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„Ich habe plötzlich bemerkt, dass mein sowieso noch recht kurzes Leben sinnlos ist."

„Severus!", rief sie und nun liefen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht. „Warum nur bist du zu so einem absurden Schluss gekommen!?"

„Ich habe dich mit Mr Weasley gesehen", sagte er und als sie ihn ratlos ansah, fuhr er fort: „Als er dir seine Liebe gestanden und ihr euch geküsst habt…"

Hermine war zu geschockt, um etwas darauf sagen zu können, und so fing er an zu erzählen.

„Weißt du einerseits ist es durchaus befreiend zu wissen, dass man bei dem anderen nicht die geringste Chance hat, aber auf der anderen Seite kann es auch sehr frustrierend sein und einen so manches Mal zum Verzweifeln bringen… Und als ich dich dann mit ihm gesehen habe, ist mir zum ersten Mal vollkommen bewusst geworden, wie hoffnungslos meine Situation ist… Und das hat mich in den Abgrund gestürzt…" Das letzte hatte er nur noch geflüstert.

Endlich kehrte wieder Leben in sie zurück und sie nahm – ganz langsam und fast überaus vorsichtig, als wolle sie ihn nicht verschrecken – seine Hand und drückte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf. Danach sah sie ihm in die Augen, die weit aufgerissen waren und in denen sich aber auch eine Mischung aus einer leichten Spur an Misstrauen und wahrer Freude finden ließ.

„Nachdem Ron mich geküsst hat, habe ich ihm sofort danach gesagt, dass ich definitiv nicht mehr als Freundschaft möchte", sagte sie und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. „Jetzt wird alles gut."

„Nein!", erwiderte er laut, setzte sich ruckartig auf und entriss ihr dadurch seine Hand.

„Warum nicht?"

„Aus all den Gründen, die dir sicherlich auch bekannt sind! Es ist verboten – du kannst von der Schule fliegen, wenn das aufflöge – und es ist falsch: Ich bin doppelt so alt wie du, ein ehemaliger Todesser, und so weiter, und so weiter – und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du all diese Gründe nicht kennen würdest!"

„Ja, natürlich kenne ich all diese Gründe! Aber sie sind mir vollkommen egal!"

„Hermine, sei doch bitte vernünftig!"

„Ich bin vernünftig! Okay, vielleicht bin ich nicht vernünftig, aber ich tue das Richtige und das ist das, was zählt! Und außerdem", und nun setzte sie sich auf seinen Bettrand und kam dann immer näher auf ihn zu, bis ihr Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war, „sind es eh nur noch vier Wochen, bevor ich keine Schülerin mehr bin und uns niemand mehr etwas verbieten kann." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie dann – und er sah ihr an, dass sie es auch genauso meinte, und jedes letzte Misstrauen flog für immer davon.

Und deswegen küsste er sie.

Er musste ihr nicht sagen, dass er sie auch liebte, Hermine konnte es anhand dieses einen Kusses spüren – und keine tausend Wörter hätten das besser gekonnt!

Irgendwann legte sich Hermine neben ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, während er sie umarmte. Sie schwiegen, um diesen kostbaren Moment des Glücks für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis verwahren zu können, und irgendwann bemerkte er, dass sie friedlich eingeschlafen war.

_Was sind schon vier quälende Wochen im Vergleich zu einem ganzen glücklichen Leben?_, dachte er, bevor er ihr noch einen liebevollen Kuss aufs Haar drückte und ebenfalls einschlief. _Auch wenn es nur ein kurzes Leben sein würde…_

Als Madam Pomfrey die beiden am nächsten Morgen so sah, ging sie schnell wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer, und als sie später, als Hermine wieder gesittet auf dem Stuhl _neben_ seinem Bett saß, wiederkam, tat sie, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Denn für sie war dies das Beste, das den beiden nur geschehen konnte – außerdem wusste sie, dass Liebe und Glück die einzigen Wundermittel gegen Dunkle Flüche und deren Folgen waren. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie lächeln.

ENDE.


End file.
